Rose of Uchiha
by HisBeautiful
Summary: Suzz is an 18 year old Jounin, who's been hiding a secret from her friends for years. Now she finds herself wanting to reveal her secret to a certain friend, and with his help, seek her revenge. SasukeOC Chapter 2 has new changes! Chapter 3 soon to come!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Chelsey here, just wanted to let you know that this is what I hope to be a great story. Read and Review it for me! Oh and everyone is around 18 now, because I felt like it. It's an alternate plot!!! Got it? Got it. All flashbacks are told in NPOV, in past tense. The story itself, is told by Suzz in first person POV, in past tense  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot and Suzz.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was known as the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and he was to an extent. Because you see, no one knew about me. My name is Suzz, and I'm the only other remaining member of the Uchiha Clan.  
  
I had survived the murder by sheer dumb luck. My parents had sent me to see my Godmother in another village. Had I been able to see the future, I would have remained with my parents to die just as they. My parents were friends of Sasuke's family and so, the two of us being the same age, were to be betrothed within the year. Neither of us knowing exactly what that meant, became friends anyway. I'm not sure he remembers who I was.  
  
After the massacre of my entire family, I went back to live with my Godmother who in turn changed my name to Suzz. I don't remember what name I was given at birth. She told me I was never to use my Sharingan because it might cause Itachi to come back and kill me. Since I was only 9 then, I did as I was told. Only a year after I moved in with Godmother, as I called her, she died. I moved to the nearest village, The Hidden Leaf Village, the next day. The walk there only took me 3 days but when I arrived the guards at the gate said I looked near death.  
  
I was enrolled into school after I regained my strength. I never told anyone where I came from or what my past was, of course, no one really ever asked. With my jet black hair cut short, and my onyx eyes, I stood out a little more than the other kids. I had no friends, and my heart was cold, I kept to myself and never really spoke. Most kids were afraid of me, except one.   
  
Naruto always talked to me for one reason or another. He made me laugh on occasion, and every now and then he'd ask me about my life before I came to the village. I always shrugged and pushed him on the nose saying it wasn't for him to know.  
  
I was put into Team 7 with Naruto, and some girl named Sakura. That's the day I recognized Sasuke. I had known who he was in school and it was rumored he had survived, but I had never sought him out. Nor had he ever recognized me. Now several years later he still doesn't know about my past, or about me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There you have it! My teaser first chapter. I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have chapter 1 out as soon as I can.   
  
Here I would like to make a special thanks to Mike, who listened to me blab on and on and on about my ideas, and without whom I would never be able to come up with any whitty dialogue. You may see more of his contribution to my story in later chapters. I will mention what it is as I go along.   
  
Please remember to review. If you read, you review. Simple, neh? If you do not I will poison you in your sleep. Muah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa!  
  
-Chelsey- Author, Artist, Pirate, Ninja, and so much more. 


	2. Evictions and Surprises

To all of you who reviewed…THANKS! You are truly the ones who keep a fire lit under my ass. Awesome. Now to answer some questions that were in need of answering.

1. Is Sasuke on Team 7?

Yes he is. This is something I would never change even with the alternate plot.

2. What age did Suzz's Sharingan activate?

I decided that it activated at age 9 or 10 but she didn't know how to control it because she wasn't with anyone who could teach her how to use it properly. She learned to use it with trial and error mostly. Her Godmother assumed that she would have the Sharingan, hence the warning she gave.

3. Why the 4 man team?

Well considering that this is my story and it's an alternate plot….that's about it. I have another answer for the story, she was just thrown in because there was an odd number, so she's the odd man out, so to speak.

4. How can Sasuke forget a member of his family?

This one is simple if you think about it. He knows everyone in his family is dead except he and his brother, correct? He watched his parents die in front of him, why would you second guess what you know is true? He is also consumed by his need for revenge, he's never even noticed that Suzz reminds him of a friend from so long ago. Plus she has a different name……

5. Do I hate Sakura?

NO! I do have another Naruto fan fiction that has her and Lee as the main characters. So no I don't hate her, it's just that Suzz doesn't have much in common with her. That may change………

Ok, so on to chapter 1, Evictions and Surprises! Enjoy!

Thanks to Mike for the whole "fortress" thing, and for being my idea bouncer.

Warning: All flashbacks are in NPOV in past tense. The story is told from first person point of view in past tense. This is an ALTERNATE PLOT! You no like-y you no read-y!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own, Blah blah blah, except Suzz.

( Narrator adds something for you to know.

( Suzz forgot something in her story that you needed to know, so she added it.

"Evicted! What do they mean I've been evicted!" I asked coldly to the letter shaking in my hands.

"Why would you be evicted Suzz-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

-Flashback-

It had gotten harder and harder for Suzz to hide her identity. She had to practice her Sharingan in order to honor the clan's memory as well as to prepare herself for her own taste of revenge. Although Suzz had managed to become a Genin without it, she still found herself deep in the woods practicing every morning. She always spared enough Chakra for Team 7's training so as not to arise suspicions.

On this particular morning, Suzz had used more Chakra than planned. A stubborn fire jutsu had been giving her some trouble. So she decided to take a short break before meeting for training with the rest of her team. Suzz rested with her back against a tree. Her purple tinted hair falling in front of her eyes, drops of sweat rolled down her neck. She hadn't realized just how hard she had pushed herself until that moment. Suzz decided to wipe off her face in the stream on the other side of the tree. She let the cool water rinse away the dirt, she paused to look at her reflection in the water, only she saw another beside her. Unfortunately Suzz couldn't threaten who it was into forgetting what they saw. It was someone she knew…

"Good morning Suzz, or should I say Uchiha Suzz." His tone was unreadable, his face was lax except for his masked grin and that one eye. God she hated that smile.

"Clever Sensei, now you know my secret. But tell me how long have you suspected? And how long have you been watching me?" Suzz asked.

Kakashi only shrugged and smiled again. Suzz had the smallest vision of what it might be like to maim someone.

"Please Sensei don't tell anyone. I will tell the Hokage AND Sasuke in my own time. You have to promise me you will tell NO ONE." Suzz pleaded.

Kakashi gave only a nod, to which Suzz took as a yes, and BAMF he was gone in a puff of smoke. (hee hee BAMF! That was just a little something I've always wanted the "leaving in a puff of smoke" to sounds like!)

End Flashback-

That was 3 weeks ago, and now with this eviction notice I have the oddest feeling that me _beloved_ Sensei did not keep his word.

"Earth to Suzz-chan!" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my trance. "Why did they evict you?" Naruto asked me again.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I said coldly as way made our way to the training grounds.

At the Training Ground with the 3 logs-

I sat on the ground next to Sasuke, neither of us spoke, we were both lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking of the best way to kill our sensei and I suppose Sasuke was just staring off into space. Naruto and Sakura were laughing at something, nothing I cared to much about, when suddenly Kakashi appeared, late as usual, I didn't look up. I knew where he was by the direction of Sakura's lecture. I wonder if she knows he doesn't care? Oh, well.

"Ok you two stop that, it's creepy." Kakashi said speaking to Sasuke and I, interrupting Sakura.

Only then did I realize that we were both sitting the exact same way. Legs crossed, elbows on our knees, hands clasp, and our chins resting on our knuckles. I shrugged but grinned slightly at how alike we were after all these years. It didn't seem to faze Sasuke much, he just shrugged and got up off the ground. Naruto gave me a hand up as Kakashi explained what we were going to do.

"All of you remember the exercise with the bells correct? Well we're going to be doing it again now that you're all Jounin. I want to see just how much you have grown, and also to see if there are any new techniques you have." And with those words I knew the point of this exercise. He was looking straight at me, this was a test, he wanted to see how I used my Sharingan. I had to get those bells without using it. That and kick Sensei's ass while I could…….I needed a plan.

"Oh I almost forgot," Kakashi added, "The first person to get one of these bells will be treated to Ramen." The look on Naruto's face was almost scary. Kakashi-sensei threw a coin into the air, and he was gone…..

We all dashed off in different directions. I knew he wouldn't make it easy for me to spot him without my Sharingan, but I had to try. I stood still on a tree branch and waited for him to stop. I knew I had to attack him, that's how the training went, but I was unsure of my skill. Then I was struck with an idea. I wrapped up my arms and one of my legs as quickly as possible. Meanwhile I heard Naruto lose against Kakashi for the third time. You'd think he'd learn, but I guess it is true about Naruto, he'll do anything for Ramen. I smiled, Naruto never failed to get me to grin.

When Naruto was thrown for the fourth time I made my move. I ran out as stealthy as possible. I was good at sneak attacks, this Kakashi didn't know. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his throat and my legs around his torso. 'This is to easy' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to grab the bell on his belt, WAM! I fell to the ground. 'Damn I thought I had him' I mumbled as I jumped into a nearby tree to regroup.

After a few minutes of licking my wounds I jumped down from the tree and walked out into the clearing. I just stood there face to face with my match and smiled. He bowed and I attacked. My body flew faster than I had ever known it to. Kakashi obviously wasn't expecting my full frontal attack because he had a bit of trouble blocking my last kick, that put him in the right spot. His foot hit the trigger on my trap, and he was bound to the tree by my string (you know the really hard to see ones that Sasuke uses in the show. If anyone can find the name please let me know). I wasted no time in grabbing one of the bells. I made the mistake of turning away and holding my prize up for all to see. When I turned back only a log was in his place. 'That'll teach me to gloat' I thought as I took off running at top speed. I knew he was right behind me with each leap I took. But I was getting close to where we had started, the three logs were just a few hundred feet away. Unfortunately at that moment I collided with something blue and warm, and also in my way.

The bell flew out of my mouth (I put it there for safe keeping. It would be harder to retrieve.) Sasuke and I both fell to the ground. I recovered quickly and looked around for my bell, I looked up just in time to see a hand snatch it in mid air. The orange blur kept running. I glared at Sasuke.

"You!" I shouted. "You!" I yelled again. I punched him on the left side of his face. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I took off after him leaving a dazed Sasuke in my wake..

When I reached the logs Kakashi was already there, and so was Naruto, grinning like mad. Sakura showed up not long after Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! What happened to your face?" Sakura asked. Sasuke said nothing, he only glared at me. I glared back.

"Suzz you hit Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shouted at me.

"Yes and……? You're not the only one with a good right hook, you know." I replied. Sakura stood there dumbfounded, as if she couldn't believe her "Sasuke-kun" could be harmed! 'Ppppffft' I thought. Then focused my anger on more important things.

"Naruto! You sneaky little son of a B…"

"I'm sorry Suzz-chan but I really wanted the Ramen." Naruto said. "And the bell was just in mid-air so I grabbed it."

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"Suzz-chan you're just mad because you got evicted." Naruto let it slip. He clapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late.

I hung my head, he just made me realize once again that I had nowhere to go.

"Why are you being evicted?" Kakashi asked, playing dumb.

"Hmmm I wonder……." I replied sharply.

"Why don't you stay with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We knew we could get along, but not _live_ together! That was crazy talk!

"Why don't you stay with me?" Naruto asked.

"Nah." I said. "I'll just go and see if there are any apartments for rent around my block. Besides, I like my place a little less _loud._" I said, and bopped Naruto on the head. And with that I started walking home.

"No." Came a soft voice behind me. "You can stay with me." Sasuke said, looking me in the eyes. I saw Kakashi smile, and I knew why I had been evicted. They wanted us together, the last two Uchiha's. The ones who could resurrect the clan. My fate was a sealed one. Even if I did get another apartment, I'd be evicted soon after until I finally had to reveal myself. It was either that or……

I heard Sakura yelling "WHAT! She can't stay with Sasuke-kun! It's…it's…it's just Grrrrrrr!" I could almost see the inner-Sakura trying to get out. It was a scary thing.

I simply nodded at Sasuke. "I'll be over in two hours." I said before walking back to my apartment to pack.

2 hours later…

As odd as it was to leave my apartment that had been my home for so long, it was even odder to knock on the door that was to be my new home.

The door swung open of its' own accord. I walked into a very normal looking entry way. There weren't any pictures, but plants hung along the walls. I smiled when I looked at the picture of Team 7 on a stand by the door, but I was puzzled to where my host and new roommate was.

"Boo" Sasuke said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. Sasuke was in his normal apparel, white-ish shorts, blue shirt, Uchiha symbol on back, hands in pockets. The only thing out of place was that purple bruise on his left cheek…

"You know", I said reaching to touch his cheek, but I stopped short of him, "I really am sorry about that."

"Hnn….It's happened before." He said shrugging.

"So……..Where should I put my stuff?" I said holding my two bags.

He gave me the grand tour. It wasn't the kind of house I was expecting, I figured it would be dark and small. This house was……huge, and pretty bright. It was the basic set-up, kitchen, 3 bedrooms with built in bathrooms (I nearly fainted from this), the "family room" had been turned into a library of sorts. 'I'm gonna like it here' I thought as I followed Sasuke to my room.

"I have a question," I asked cautiously. "What made you offer to let me stay with you?"

"No reason really, you've just always reminded me of a friend I once had. But that was before…." Sasuke trailed off with a shrug, looking sort of sad. We both knew the end of the sentence without it being spoken.

I shifted awkwardly in the silence not knowing what to say. "Thank you for taking me in." I said with a small grin. "I appreciate it. Though I'm not sure if Sakura will let me live to enjoy myself here. How much do I owe you for rent?" I asked.

Sasuke just shrugged and walked down the hall to his own room. I shook my head and went into my new room to unpack.

It had been about a month since I moved in with Sasuke. Nothing much had happened except snow had fallen, and December was on us in full force. We didn't talk much even though we saw each other everyday. Since Team 7 was on break for the holiday, it wasn't uncommon for me to leave at a moments notice to go train. Thank god for that.

I had been training with Kakashi since I moved. He always wanted to train at odd hours, and today was no exception. It was 3 in the afternoon and I'd been training since 3 that morning.

"Grrrr……damn it Kakashi! I can't do it!" I yelled out of frustration. I couldn't get my Chidori aimed right and I was nearly spent on chakra. I knew I had one more in me before I completely passed out from exhaustion. 'Alright one more try, Baka." I cursed myself before starting again.

Boom! The hole in the tree was perfect. "Yes I did it Sensei! I did…..whoa….I need to get home before I pass out." I said leaning heavily on Kakashi, my head swam as it usually did when I'd used to much chakra.

"You know you really should cover that up." Kakashi said pointing to the Uchiha clan symbol tattooed on my shoulder as we walked. I had had it for as long as I could remember. I'm not sure where it came from but it was there, bright and brilliant.

"What would be the point? You already know." I shot back.

We walked a little farther before I decided to make a comment of my own.

"You know you should really cover that up?" I said pointing to the Anbu tattoo on his arm.

"What would be the point? You know too." Kakashi replied grinning beneath his mask.

We managed to get me to the front door, when Kakashi made sure I'd be ok, he left. I'm not quite sure how I made it up to my room, or even how I changed my clothes, but somehow I got into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

6 or so hours later

It was the fourth time that week I had come home like that. The first two times Kakashi had brought me back, I still don't know what kind of excuse he used, and I'm not sure I want to. The third time I didn't even make it to the steps. I'd made it through the door only to collapse on the floor. I can only assume Sasuke found me because when I woke up I was still fully clothed and lying on my bed. This time however I'd successfully made it in and to my bed! I knew I was getting stronger.

I awoke to a _very_ sore body and someone standing in my doorway…

"You really shouldn't use so much chakra in training, Baka." Sasuke scolded me. I attempted to get up and to my bathroom. On the second try I made it to the door. I turned to make a witty comment in return, but it was to much effort.

"You like seeing me like this don't you?" I asked Sasuke. He only grinned in response. I raised and eyebrow in a challenge. "One of these days Uchiha Sasuke, I'll get the upper hand on you!" I chuckled shaking my fist. "All rivalry aside, could you do me a favor and make me some tea? I need to think." I said and turned the handle on my bathroom door. I heard a light chuckle going down the hall.

A hot shower was always my key to getting some serious thinking done, that and it soothed my aching muscles. The hot water cascaded down my body as I let myself drift deep into thought. 'It's been long enough.' I thought 'Tonight I tell him.'

Unfortunately for me when I went down to eat some Ramen and clean out my tea cup, I couldn't find Sasuke.

'Damn' I thought.

I decided to pass the time until he showed himself by doing my laundry.

'Who would've thought I'd be doing my laundry at a time like this?' I wondered to myself. I was throwing in my second load when I dropped a sock, I bent down to pick it up when I noticed a brick on the opposite wall that was different from the others. I pulled out the brick and a door opened that I hadn't noticed before. I glanced around the basement like a child making sure they weren't going to get caught stealing candy, then I walked in. It was a rather large room, about the size a guest bedroom would be. The walls were covered with the Uchiha symbol, like the one on my shoulder. The layer of paint behind it was a simple black. There were weapons (mostly Kunai) on the walls held by a rack. There was also a small neatly made bed along the back wall of the room. 'He must sleep down here sometimes' I thought as I fingered the fabric on the kata dummy. Candles littered the room, they seemed to be the only source of light. I lit just enough so I could see better. My eyes slowly adjusted to the new found light, however dull it was. I glanced at a night stand beside the mattress, it held what looked to be a photo album on it. I sat down on the bed to look.

The first 4 pages were filled with pictures. Most were of Team 7 at different occasions. The next one was a family photo, the only thing odd about it was Itachi had been cut out of it. I quickly turned the page not wishing to see the happiness I had once known. What was on the next page made me gasp. It was a picture of us when we were young. I was giving a very sullen looking Sasuke bunny ears. He seemed to have a bruise on his left cheek, I smiled as I remembered that day. It was our first time Sparring, and I ended up winning because I had caught him off guard and socked him in the face. A tear ran down my cheek, he hadn't forgotten me after all. He just thought I died with the rest of the clan. All of a sudden I heard footsteps upstairs, I blew out the candles quickly and shut the door just as Sasuke came walking down the steps. I didn't have time to put the brick back in place so I just stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat, trying to look innocent, but failed…..badly.

"What are you doing down here?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"I was doing my laundry, waiting for you to return." I managed to choke out. I handed the brick to him. "You may want to hide this brick better, someone could just happen upon your Fortress of Solitude and not appreciate it…like me." I said trying to keep my voice steady. He made no reply but took the brick from my hand. I started to walk up the steps but stopped beside him and leaned toward his ear.

"I remember giving you this kind of bruise once before, my friend." He looked me in the eye as if he'd seen a ghost. I showed my Sharingan to him, eye to eye, and I saw the recognition sink in. I brushed my lips across his bruised cheek and walked up the stairs, leaving Sasuke behind me standing as still as stone.

I locked the door to my bedroom and sighed, it was done, the truth had been told, I had done it. I looked at my clock, 12:00am, I crawled into bed and let sleep take me.

In all truth I've never minded getting up early as long as a friend wakes me up gently. But when it's four in the morning and your so called "friend" is pinning you to the floor, that's another thing entirely. I was woken up by a rather angry looking Sasuke pinning me to the floor, looking at me through bright red Sharingan eyes. I'd have been more scared if it hadn't been him and four in the morning, and the fact that I was being choked slightly. Sometimes wearing boxers and a tank top to bed isn't the best idea.

"You bitch," He whispered angrily in my ear, "I let you stay with me and this is how you repay me! By mocking my pain?"

"First off," I replied slowly, "get off of me, please. Secondly I'm not mocking you, what I showed you was true. I am who you think I am, an Uchiha. Thirdly I need to think, and you need to calm down." I said shoving him off of me with a two handed shove to his chest and moved into my bathroom locking the door.

I had just turned on my shower and shut the shower curtain when the bathroom door clicked open.

"You know locked doors aren't exactly ninja proof." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Hence the reasoning behind locking it." I said from behind the plastic barrier. "You know why I'm in here?" I asked

"Hnn….you always take a shower when you have to think." Sasuke replied.

"I'm trying to think of a way to prove to you that it's me." I said puzzling aloud.

"You can't be she, her name wasn't Suzz."

"My name was changed long ago. Shortly after Itachi…..left, my godmother changed my name." I said "I don't remember what it used to………."

"Natsumi" Naught-Sue-My He interrupted.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Your, her name was Natsumi." He repeated sadly.

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I stepped out of the shower and moved across the room until I was face to face with Sasuke, then I turned, lifting my wet hair, showing him my back. I heard a gasp and felt fingers tracing the symbol. His touch felt cool against my warm skin. I savored the moment, I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to feel his touch again.

"Nat, it's…….it can't be, you're….you're dead." Sasuke said backing away from me, looking like a trapped rabbit. A tear ran down my face as he fled my room. I slumped down on the tiled floor and cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out! They were the first tears I'd shed since the death of my parents.

I sat on a snow covered branch, pondering weather or not I'd ever be able to smile again. The snow had been falling around me for what felt like hours, but I was numb to the cold. The only thing I noticed was another figure beside me. He had just appeared.

"How did you find me?" I asked. He pointed to his eyes. I should've known.

"Show them to me." He demanded more than asked.

"No." I said firmly. What good would it do? He didn't believe me anyway.

"Please, show me." He requested, turning my face to meet his. I closed my eyes.

"Sharingan!" I spoke aloud. My eyes changed instantly. Sasuke just looked at me in wonder.

"Natsumi, it is you isn't it?" Sasuke said unsure.

"Surprise!" I smiled. "You realize that we have to….." I blushed not able to finish my sentence.

"Resurrect the clan? In a word, Yes." Sasuke finished my sentence with a smile and a slight blush.

"Is the great Uchiha Sasuke smiling!" I mocked a gasp, "And is that a blush?"

"Natsumi, I can't believe you're alive! I thought for sure you had been killed with everyone else." Sasuke confessed. I ended up telling him the whole story up until the day we met again. After I finished Sasuke sat in silence, looking at me. We sat there taking in all we now knew of each other, and what we had to do.

We made it back to the house without to much mishap. Just some reminiscing and a few jests. We stopped short of my bedroom door and the mood grew somber once again. I put my hands on either side of his face, and for once neither one of us shied away.

"When you go to finish what you've started, I'll be right there with you. You're not the only one left anymore, Sasuke. You have me too." I said tracing his jaw line.

Suzz….." Sasuke mumbled sleepily, moving his face with my hand.

"I'm afraid you can't call me that anymore," I explained. "That part on my life is dead now, but my link to you is as alive as ever."

"What should I call you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Natsumi"

Ok, are all of you happy! I hope these 10 pages have sufficed for now. I'm sorry for my lack of updates I was dead for awhile, but I'm better now. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Please review! I hope this answers all of your lingering questions. So, Mike what do you think? I did try to keep Sasuke in character. He did break out of his shell toward the end. Sorry if he seems OOC, I'm doing my best!

Ciao,

Chelsey AKA: HisBeautiful


End file.
